Vongola's Christmas
by Evanescent Espirit
Summary: A few poems and the Varia's Book of Christmas Carols. This is why Tsuna refused to go caroling with the Varia now.
1. Twas the Night Before Christmas

**This is stupid, I'm warning you. We needed a plot for a Christmas roleplay, so... It turned out funny enough to put on here. ^.^**

**I hope you agree with me. I own nothing involved in it. Merry Christmas, KHR, and happy one-day-late birthday, Bel~!**

**---**

Twas the night before Christmas and all through the town  
There was happy bustle and stashed phoenix down.  
The fires were lit neath the chimney's with care  
With hopes our dear Squalo would never get there.

Some children were nestled asleep in their beds  
While strange dreams of reindeer pranced through their heads.  
The Vongola's caroling, the Kokuyo's alone  
The Varia's kidnapping, Viper's loss to atone.

Then on top of the house there arose such a clatter  
Fran's mother didn't stop to find what was the matter.  
Away from the chimney did little Fran dash  
Then down slid Squalo, in clouds of ash.

Outside in the cold of the fresh fallen snow  
To Kokuyo Land our brave caroler's go  
And on top of the house, how strange did it appear  
Was an elf and a sleigh, and three human reindeer.

In the lone house next door were two children at play  
Building Gingerbread houses for this Christmas Day.  
After Santa stole Fran and to the sleigh they came  
He shouted at the reindeer, he called them by name.

"Now Xanxus, our boss, please lead us away  
Levi, Lussuria, and Bel- in the sleigh!"  
Backwards they went, straight into a wall  
And that Gingerbread house to crumbs it did fall.

The children were frightened and scared quite a bit  
But thanks to Santa, who was filled with wit  
Reversed to forward, out the hole there they flew  
Elf, deer, and Santa, with Fran in there too.

Those Vongola carolers were dressed quite warm  
With scarves, hats, and mittens, safe from chill's harm  
At Kokuyo's door they soon came around  
And inside they all swept in with a bound.

They were all snowy, from head to their foot  
And on Kokuyo's tree too many things were put.  
But as Vongola began singing, they brought forth a smile  
And a merrier Christmas than our gang's had for a while.

And when they all left, waving goodbye  
They did not see Varia's sleigh cross the sky.  
As for cider they went, every girl, every boy  
Squalo shouted out to all, "Merry Christmas!! VOIIII!!!"

---

**Thank you for reading! Merry Christmas everybody!!!**


	2. Superbi Squalo is Coming to Kill You

**Ok, here's Varia's Christmas Carols #1: Superbi Squalo is Coming to Kill You (It's nothing personal... )**

**If it deviates from the original, that's because it was written by memory.**

**I own diddly squat.**

**---**

You better watch out  
You better start crying  
You better go hide, I'm telling you why  
Superbi Squalo is coming to kill you.

He's got a hit list  
It's been checked twice.  
He already knows if you're naughty or nice.  
Superbi Squalo is coming to kill you.

He knows if you're alive  
It's his fault if you're not  
He knows if you've been bad or good-  
And he'll kill you on the spot.

VOI!

You better watch out  
You better start crying  
You better go hide, I'm telling you why  
Superbi Squalo is coming to kill you.  
Superbi Squalo is coming to kill you.

---

**Thank you for reading! Please leave comments! Merry Christmas everybody!!!**


	3. Xanxus the Red Eyed Reindeer

**Presenting Varia's Christmas Carols #2: Xanxus the Red-eyed Reindeer! It _HAD_ to be done. xD**

**I don't own a thing.**

**---**

Xanxus the red eyed reindeer  
Had two very shiny guns  
And if you ever saw them  
Then you'd know you better run.

All of the other reindeer  
Used to run and hide in fear  
They never let cruel Xanxus  
Come anywhere near.

Then one rainy random day  
Squalo came to say  
"Xanxus with your guns so bright,  
Please, oh please don't shoot me tonight."

Still all the reindeer feared him  
Some would even shed a tear  
"Xanxus, the red eyed reindeer,  
Please let me get out of here!"

---

**Not so bad, was it? I hope....**

**Please comment! Thank you for your time, and Merry Christmas, kura!**


	4. Deck the Halls

**Presenting Varia's Christmas Carols #3: Deck the Halls! After I remembered the second stanza, I had to.**

**I _still _don't own a thing.**

**---**

Deck the halls with walls of bodies  
Fa la la la la, la la la la  
This is one of my strange hobbies  
Fa la la la la, la la la la

I'm always in gay apparel  
Fa la la, la la la la la la  
Little boys, you're all in peril  
Fa la la la la, la la la la

---

**This one's crap. I can't think of anything for the other stanzas.**

**Lussuria fans, I'm sorry. I like him too, but he asked for it.**

**I'm sorry for wasting your time getting you to read this, but please comment and have a Merry Christmas to the EXTREME!**


	5. Froggy the Snowman

**Varia's Christmas Carols #4: Froggy the Snowman!**

**I personally think this one's one of my favorites that I've done.**

**Don't own it.**

**---**

Froggy the snowman  
Our Fran as clearly seen  
Hating Bel and bound to tell  
Anything that's mean

Froggy the snowman  
Of illusionists the best  
Dodging knife throws, no heroic pose  
To Belphegor he's a pest.

He has always hated  
That black frog hat Bel found  
For when he placed it on Fran's head,  
Frog began to ever frown.

Froggy the snowman,  
By fans is clearly loved.  
In fan-art, fiction, computer screens  
to the tops of charts he's shoved.

Froggy the snowman  
Of illusionists the best.  
Dodging knife throws, no heroic pose  
To Varia he's a pest.

---

**Merry Christmas! Please comment! ^.^**

**And yes, I know he's only the third best illusionist. That doesn't fit into the meter of the song though, does it now?**


	6. Carol of the Bel

**Here's my latest, Varia's Christmas Carols #5: Carol for the Bel! **

**Well, I thought it wouldnt work, then I changed my mind. I'm allowed to do that... after all, he's a prince(ss)! Ushishishi....**

**I wish I owned him, but I don't. I don't own the original either.**

**---**

Watch out for Bel  
Prince straight from hell  
Risking the lives  
He throws the knives  
The Prince is here  
Dear Frog must fear  
Knives in his head  
Fill him with dread.

Ding, dong, ding, dong  
The royal song  
So threatening  
How frightening  
When one hears  
Sound of tears  
From everywhere  
Filling the air

Hear the sound  
Feel Fran's heart pound  
Prince will attack  
Knives in frog's back  
You hear them ring  
Slide on the string  
Varia in fear  
Prince Bel is here

Kill kill kill the cockroach  
Kill kill kill the cockroach

The knives he send  
On without end  
Ushishishi  
Laughing is he

Kill kill kill kill the frog  
Kill kill kill kill the frog

Ding, dong, ding, dong...

---

**Ushishishi... how was it?**

**DOWN WITH JILL (Rasiel/Siel/Cockroach/Queenie/etc)!!!**

**Merry Christmas, from Purinsu za Rippa, Ushishishi~..... **


	7. Levi Got Run Over by a Reindeer

**Now is Varia's Christmas Carols #6: Levi Got Run Over By a Reindeer.**

**I like Levi, don't get me wrong. But I had 0 ideas for him, then this crappy one of crap popped up. Enjoy the poem/carol I don't own.**

**---**

Levi got run by a reindeer  
When he went outside one random day  
It is really odd since he's a reindeer,  
But it happened anyway, so hey.

He went out to find where the boss went  
Santa wanted Rudolf for his sleigh  
Our dear elf Bel was drinking eggnog  
And Squalo took the wine away.

So Xanxus had a fit and left in anger  
It was his fault it was gone all the same  
Levi went out and started walking  
Calling out the boss's name.

The didn't find him till the next morning  
At the scene of the attack  
He had hoofprints on his forehead  
And broken parabola on his back.

Now Varia know Santa's mad at them  
Dressing up as him on Christmas Day  
He is out to get every one of them  
By running over them in his sleigh.

---

**You definitely have to read the first poem to get this one.**

**Thanks for reading! Please comment and continue to read me!**

**I had an idea for Mammon, but I can't remember the song. This is it until I find that one, if I ever do.**

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
